


Даже в труднодоступных местах

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Веснушки там, где их никто не видел (и нет, это не то, что вы подумали).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже в труднодоступных местах

— У тебя веснушки на лысине.

Не получив реакции, Майкл повторил громко, раздельно, с чувством:

— Макэвой. У тебя. Блядские. Веснушки. На блядской. Лысине.

И добавил для пущей доходчивости:

— Блядь.

В минуты душевного смятения разнообразие лексикона его покидало. Приходилось доносить эмоции самыми примитивными способами.

Джеймс, не поворачиваясь к нему, передёрнул плечами — нашёл, мол, из-за чего орать.

— Нашёл из-за чего орать, — сказал Джеймс. Автопилот Майкла с нежностью отметил, что их личная телепатия никуда не делась. — Что ты, веснушек моих никогда не видел?

Майкл, конечно, видел. Майкл видел эти веснушки чаще и ближе, чем любой другой обитатель планеты Земля. Майкл мог по памяти нарисовать звёздную карту Джеймсовой кожи — если бы захотел с кем-то делиться этим знанием.

Но в жизни каждого человека наступает предел, за которым он просто ломается. Живые существа способны выносить уготованные им испытания лишь до определённого момента. Майкл чувствовал, что для него этот момент настал.

— Что ж ты за хер-то такой, а? — спросил он почти жалобно.

— Лысый и веснушчатый, — невозмутимо отозвался Джеймс, развалившись в кресле поудобнее. — Слушай, Фассбендер, я всегда знал, что ты тот ещё извращенец и фантазии у тебя странные, но это...

Майкл его не слушал. Он подошёл вплотную и провёл пальцами по россыпи пятнышек на виске, будто надеясь, что они ненастоящие и от прикосновений сотрутся. Веснушки предсказуемо не стёрлись, зато Макэвой заткнулся и даже запрокинул голову, подставляя гладкую кожу за ухом, — ну точно ластился. Майкл рассеянно его поглаживал, машинально отмечая, что даже уши кажутся какими-то другими — кончики заострились, стали пергаментно-тонкими, почти просвечивали.

Отсутствие волос выдавало в Джеймсе Макэвое существо нечеловеческого происхождения. До того буйная шевелюра неплохо справлялась с маскировкой, но теперь, если у Майкла и оставались какие-то сомнения, он окончательно убедился: к миру живых это невозможное создание принадлежать не могло.

Создание отвлекло его от возвышенных размышлений, боднув головой в живот. Весьма ощутимо, материально и по-человечески.

— Майкл, мать твою, — тихо и угрожающе произнёс Джеймс. — Я скоро начну всерьёз ревновать тебя к моей бритой башке. Потому что прямо сейчас твои пальцы занимаются с ней таким жарким сексом, что мне как-то даже обидно.

— У тебя там веснушки, — оправдался Фассбендер.

— Тебе напомнить, где они ещё у меня есть?

— Я помню, — Майкл нагнулся и уткнулся носом в выступающий позвонок на шее. — Но эти ты от меня прятал, выходит. Мне придётся всё пересчитать.

Джеймс вскинул руку и наугад потрепал его по щеке, едва не заехав пальцем в ухо.

— Мой бедный одержимый друг, — вздохнул он. И милостиво добавил: — Можешь приступать прямо сейчас.


End file.
